Kesalahan Masa Lalu
by ambudaff
Summary: Seorang anak kecil menemukan sesuatu di rumah Kakek Harry. Sesuatu itu sudah lama ada di sana. Apakah, atau siapakah, dia?


**Kesalahan Masa Lalu**

Kakek Harry keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa baskom dan waslap. Nah. Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Aku mendekat. Kakek Harry melihatku. "Ada apa, James kecil?"

"Aku boleh melihat?"

Kakek Harry tersenyum. "Kakek mandikan dulu, ya? Habis itu, kamu boleh masuk."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu duduk di depan pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur Kakek Harry. Kakek Harry sendiri masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan baskom dan waslap tadi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia membuka pintu. "Masuklah," katanya pelan.

Aku masuk pelan-pelan. Seperti ada bom di ruang itu.

Tapi tidak. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa meledak di ruangan itu.

Hanya ada seorang kakek yang lebih tua dari Kakek Harry. Rambutnya abu-abu, lurus, berminyak. Hidungnya bengkok. Matanya hitam, tapi memandang entah ke mana. Mata itu seperti memandang jauh sekali.

"Kau mau menyuapinya?" Kakek Harry sudah ada di sisiku lagi dengan sepiring bubur.

Pelan-pelan kuambil bubur itu. Biasanya kalau Dad sakit, atau kemarin waktu Mum baru melahirkan adik, aku suka menyuapi mereka. _'Our precious nurse'_ kata mereka.

Ternyata yang ini susah menyuapinya.

Kakek Harry menunjukkan caranya. Pelan-pelan, sedikit-sedikit, dalam waktu yang lama. Dan yang habis pun hanya sedikit.

Kepalaku berpaling pada Kakek Harry.

"Kakek Harry, siapa sih sebenarnya dia?"

Kakek Harry terdiam.

Ia meletakkan sendok buburnya. Lalu menyimpan piring buburnya di atas meja samping ranjang. Dengan bersungguh-sungguh ia memandangku.

"James, aku ingin kau mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan meresapinya. Dan jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama di waktu yang akan datang."

Aku mengangguk heran.

"Namanya adalah Severus Snape. Ia adalah guruku, James," terdengar suara yang aneh. Itu bukan suara Kakek Harry sehari-hari. Itu seperti suara Kakek Harry kalau sedang berpidato …

"Kami semua, Nenek Guru McGonagall, semua Kakek dan Nenek Guru yang lain, semua teman-teman Kakek Harry, Kakek Arthur, Nenek Molly, semua punya kesalah pahaman yang sama. Hanya Kakek Remus dan Nenek Hermione yang punya kecurigaan mendalam akan beratnya tugas yang dipikul oleh Kakek Severus," Kakek Harry memandang dalam-dalam ke arah sosok yang ringkih di atas ranjang itu.

"Jadi, saat Perang berakhir, Kakek Severus ditangkap, dan langsung dijatuhi hukuman mati. Tanpa pemeriksaan, James, tanpa pemeriksaan," suaranya mendadak pelan.

"Sedangkan kami kemudian mengetahui adanya memori yang disimpan oleh Kakek Albus Dumbledore, dan hanya bisa ditemukan setelah Voldemort mati. Memori itu menyatakan bahwa Kakek Albus memang menginstrusikan agar Severus Snape membunuhnya. Seperti dalam kisah-kisah mata-mata saja, tetapi ini benar-benar terjadi."

Kakek Harry menghela napas. Lalu ia memegang bahuku, "Saat kami menemukan memori itu, Kakek Severus sudah di-Kecup oleh Dementor," suaranya berubah getir. "Jiwanya sudah disedot. Sudah tak ada apa-apa di dalam tubuhnya, tak ada perasaan, tak ada ingatan, tak ada sesuatupun…"

Aku mendengarkan bagai tersihir.

"Tidak adakah yang dapat …?"

"Tidak. Aku bagai kesetanan mencari dalam buku, juga Kakek Ron dan Nenek Hermione. Kami menemui penyihir-penyihir ternama. Sia-sia. Tak ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan jiwanya. Jiwanya sudah pergi begitu saja."

"Kakek, … apakah karena itulah Kakek berjuang untuk menghapus hukuman Kecupan?

Kakek Harry mengangguk. "Sejak saat itu, aku berjuang agar hukuman Kecupan dihapuskan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, memang dihapuskan. Sejalan dengan tidak dipakainya lagi Dementor sebagai penjaga Azkaban."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Kau boleh di sini dulu," kata Kakek Harry. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian. Eh, maksudku bersama dengan Kakek Severus.

Jadi, Kakek Severus sejak itu dibawa ke rumah Kakek Harry. Kakek Harry dan Nenek Ginny yang menjaganya. Aku tahu bahwa Dad dan Mum kadang-kadang menggantikan tugas menjaga Kakek Severus, seperti kalau Kakek Harry harus ke luar kota. Atau juga sering digantikan oleh Paman dan Bibi adik-adik Dad. Atau Paman dan Bibi yang lain, putra Kakek Ron dan Nenek Hermione.

Aku mendekat. Duduk di ranjang.

Wajah Kakek Severus tak menimbulkan kesan apa-apa. Bahkan seperti boneka. Boneka yang bisa makan, bisa bernapas. Tapi tak punya ingatan, tak punya perasaan.

Aku menjimpit beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh tergerai. Aku membereskan rambut-rambut itu ke belakang telinga.

Kukecup kedua pipinya. "Kau pasti guru kesayangan Kakek Harry," bisikku.

Ada dua titik air meluncur turun dari sudut mata Kakek Severus.

**FIN**


End file.
